テンプレート:Ship
} } }= Production information }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Technical specifications }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Usage }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} [Source] Usage This is an infobox for technical and usage information on various classes of space vehicles. The fields are relevant to starships, fighters, shuttles, space stations, and most other spacefaring constructs. For individual examples of a known class, do not use this template. Use Template:Individual ship infobox instead. Instructions Cut and paste the following code into your article, then put the relevant specifications after the "=" signs. Data fields *name – Simply list the name of the ship in italics. *image – put a link to the image at a width of 250 pixels or less. *manufacturer – Put the manufacturer name here *model – List the full official class name. *class – List the primary classification of the model *cost – List the cost of the ship (and the currency type if needed) *length – Length of the ship *width – Width of the ship *height – Height of the ship *mass – Weight of the ship *max accel – Maximum acceleration in "g" *max speed space – Maximum space speed *max speed air – Maximum atmospheric speed *engine – Types of sublight and atmospheric drive systems *slipspace drive – Presence of Shaw-Fujikawa drive *slipspace speed – Slipspace velocity *poweroutput – Power output in watts (this field will rarely be used) *power – Types of power systens *shield gen – Type of shield generators (with rating if known) *hull – Type of hull materials (with rating if known) *sensor – Types of sensor systems *target – Types of targeting systems *navigation – Navigation computer systems *avionics – Avionics/flight control systems *countermeasures – ECM and stealth systems *armament – List of weaponry equipped *complement – Support craft carried onboard *crew – Number of crew (with crew breakdown if known) *skeleton – Minimum crew required for operation *passengers – Number and type of passengers carried *capacity – Cargo capacity (be careful, this may overlap with complement and passengers) *consumables – Duration of consumable goods stored aboard *othersystems – Any systems not listed above *firstuse – Enter the date the class was introduced *role – List what the ship is used for here *era – List the eras in which the ship is used here *affiliation – List the governments and major organizations that use the ship here Display parameters *hidep (hides production information section header) *hidet (hides Tech. spec. section header) *hideu (hides Usage section header) Category:Templates